Reunited
by Emily642
Summary: Taking place at the end of the first movie, Sully is reunited with Boo. But, little does he know that she has a surprise for him and Mike.
1. Boo

**NFTA-Hey, guys! It has been a couple of months, hasn't it? I'm sorry it took a long time. I had surgery in July and I didn't had energy or the focus to write stories. Then, when I finally got my energy back, college started, and homework and physical therapy has taken over my life. Now, I finally have time to write a story or two.**

**For now, I'm just going to write some VERY short stories because of my crazy schedule. I won't do any long ones for a long time. See my profile for more information/details.**

**When I first saw **_**Monster's Inc. **_**as a 7-year old, I always thought at the end that Boo was either a teenager or a mother and that girl who cried "Kitty" was her daughter and that's why Sully was smiling: Boo has grew up. I'm really mad that she won't be in the sequel/prequel though. I have been waiting for 11 years to see what happened to her. -_- So since she's not in the sequel/prequel, I'm just writing my one-shot at what happens immediately at the end. **

**I would make this much longer, but I only have time for it to be short. So, enjoy! :-] **

**~Emily**

* * *

Sully stared at the repaired door at awe. He couldn't believe it! The door to Boo's room has been repaired and fixed. Boo was a human child who snuck in to Monstropolis and turned Sully and his best friend, Mike's world upside down. They had to save her from a cunning co-worker, Randall and their boss from their own advantages of the child. In order to protect Boo from more possible danger and destruction, they had to destroy the door. Sully would never see Boo again. Until now.

"You know," said Mike, who repaired the door for him. "It only works when you have every piece." Sully looked at his clipboard and below a drawing that Boo made for him was the final piece of the door. He took the piece and put it on the door. The red light above the door turned on. The door works! Mike gave his friend a warm head gesture and moves away from the door, so his best friend and colleague could step in. Sully slowly opened the door with his heart, pounding. Slowly appeared was that old room that he realized from anywhere.

"Boo?" asked Sully, looking around the room.

"Kitty!" said a tiny voice. He looked down to see the little girl. He knew that girl from anywhere. It was her! Boo! Sully grinned the biggest grin he had since Boo was with him. Sully gently closed the door behind him, and went down on his knees.

Boo, wearing a pretty orange and white sunflower dress with her long hair down with a matching headband, ran away from her tea party table and gave him a hug. Sully swept her up and hugged her.

"Kitty!" said Boo, excitedly, looking at him.

"Yes, Boo. It's me!" said Sully, moving her up and down. He gave her another hug. "I have missed you so much." He gasped, quietly.

"Oh," said Sully, looking at her as she played with his horns. "So does Mikey." Boo stopped playing and looked at him.

"Mike Wazowski!" she said, excitedly as she realized that name.

"Yeah, right!" said Sully, putting her down and offered his hand. "Wanna go see him?" Boo opened her mouth to speak, but frowned.

"Tea party," said Boo, pointing at the tiny pink table with the tea pot, tea cups, plates, cookies, and the stuffed animals.

"Oh?" asked Sully. "Maybe I can get Mikey to come!"

"Yeah," said Boo, excitedly as she sat down.

"Alright," said Sully, opening the door. "I'll get him." Sully closed the door back to Monstropolis.

"Well, did you see Boo?" asked Mike, eagerly.

"Let me put it this way." said Sully, excitedly. "We've been invited to a tea party!"

"By who?" asked Mike, confused.

"Boo?" said Sully, shocked that he didn't get it.

"Boo, oh!" gasped Mike.

"Yeah, c'mon!" said Sully, anxiously taking him by the hand.

"No, wait." said Mike, pulling away. "We should get ready!"

"Mike? It's a little girl tea party."

"Oh, right!"

* * *

Sully and Mike opened the door and gasped. With Boo was a human lady! They'll get so much in trouble.

"Kitty! Mike Wazowski!" said Boo, pointing at them.

"Yes, honey." said the woman. "Kitty and Mike…" The woman turned around and gasped. The two gasped again, as well.

"We're in so much trouble," whispered Mike through his teeth. The woman looked just like Boo! She had short, brown hair and brown eyes to match. She had a pink and white polo and purple pants, and brown heels. She was very beautiful as well. The woman stood up and slowly approached them.

"Kitty? Mike Wazowski?" whispered the woman.


	2. A Shocking Surprise

The monsters were silent until…

"How do you do know who we are?" asked Sully, confused.

"Big guy," said Mike with his palm pointed to the woman. "Isn't it obvious? Boo showed her mom the pictures she drew of us and realizes that we exist!"

"Guys? You think?" asked the woman, looking at Boo. "You think Claire…" Then, she looked down with her hand on her face.

"Oh, I get what's going on," she whispered.

"What?" asked Mike. "What is it?"

"Claire?" asked Sully, happily as he approached Boo. "That's your name, Boo?"

"No, it isn't Claire." said the woman, warmly as she clasped her hands together. "My name is Mary."

"Oh, Mary!" said Sully to Claire as she pretended to pour tea to him. "What a beauti…" He stopped when he realized what she said and looked at her, confused.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean by…" started Sully.

"Wait!" interrupted a shocked Mike to Mary, realizing what's going on. "Boo?" Mary giggled.

"Mike Wawoski!" said Mary, smiling.

Sully slowly stood up and approached her.

"Boo…Mary?" he said, stunned. "I can't believe it's you! You're all grown up! I thought that the little girl was you!" Mary grinned and walked to Claire.

"Yeah," said Mary, putting her left arm around her and looking at her, lovingly. "I get that my daughter looks exactly like me almost every day. Especially from her grandparents." Mary kissed her daughter's head as Claire stirred her drink. Mary stood up.

"I can't believe that you're an adult," said Mike, stunned. "It took us a year to repair Monster's Inc. It has been a year since we saw you. You were like 3. Now, a year later, you're all-grown-up!" Mary chuckled and shrugged.

"I guess monster time is different from our time," said Mary, pulling a little bit of hair back behind her ear.

"What I can't believe is that," said Mary. "You guys are real." Mike and Sully looked at each other, confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Sully.

"I thought that all this time," said Mary, laughing. "That you were all a dream!" The two's mouths opened slightly.

"What?" asked Sully.

"Yeah! I mean going to a monster world through a door, getting captured by a monster, and walking around in a monster outfit at a factory? C'mon, you have to think that's unrealistic!" The two looked at each other, offended.

"Wha…." started to say Mike, angry. "But, everything we've been through? How can you think that it was all a dream?" Mary, getting their hurt feelings, sighed and looked down.

"My parents," she said, sadly as she crossed her arms. "Thought that I had a problem. I would always have talked about my adventures with you guys. I would draw pictures. I would say 'Kitty' and 'Mike Wawoski' all the time. I would always be inside or outside of the closet, hoping that Kitty would come back for me. So, my parents thought I had a psychological issue, and took me into counseling to convince to me that all what happened was a dream."

"And it worked?" asked Sully, sadly.

"Kinda." said Mary. "But, I always had a feeling that it all really happened. But, as I _grew up_, I let it all go and thought it was all a dream." She looked at her two childhood friends, who were clearly saddened by the story. She smiled, happily and took them by the hands.

"But, now I know that my dreams actually happened. And you guys existed." She hugged them both. They happily returned it.

"We missed you," said Sully.

"I missed you," said Mary.

"Tea party?" said a little voice. The three looked around to see Claire, impatient.

"So," said Mary, looking at the clock in her old room. "My parents don't come for another 2 hours and my husband won't be home until 4. Want to join me and my daughter for a tea party?" Mike and Sully looked at each other, smiling.

"Sure!/Yeah!" said Sully and Mike as Mike took his seat and Sully, not fitting the tiny chairs, sat on the floor to join their old friend for tea.

* * *

**NFTA-Well, I hoped you guys liked it! The ending was going to be sad and different with Boo/Mary not letting them see Claire again for her safety. But, I have to get ready for church now, plus I thought it was too depressing, so I ended it like this! I'm so glad I did. Please review it, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
